Every Spider's dream
by closetfan
Summary: Danger! Mary Sue fic!


A light thump overhead alerted MJ that her husband was home. She quick rushed with the crepes, kicking herself that she wasn't ready for him yet. Although it was 3 AM, she prided herself on knowing just when her superhero would be home and famished from a hard night at work. She had taken a quick nap after he'd left for his night patrol and then got up with plenty of time to start the gourmet breakfast. She was thankful that she had already dressed. She bent over and looked at her reflection in the toaster, a primp to the hair here, a dab to the makeup there, she looked perfect.

As Peter entered the bedroom through the window and saw that MJ was once again up and about already, he called, "Honey, I'm home!"

_Gawd_, he thought, _I sound like I'm in Pleasantville_. He looked to the bed and it was neatly made with his side turned down and a chocolate on the pillow. He smiled as he thought, How did I hook someone like her? When he heard someone at the door, he looked up, "Wow."

"Hey, Tiger. Interested in any breakfast?" she asked, standing with her arm stretched high on the door frame, as she leaned alluringly against it.

He just stood there drinking in the scene: she was dressed in a figure hugging, shiny, very short blue dress that looked painted on. A single strand of faux pearls adorned her neck with a matching set on her ears.

"Sure, what's on the menu? I sure hope it's you!"

"I am. Just let me put your breakfast in the oven to stay warm, then you can start with your appeteazer." She smiled seductively before she turned and strutted away.

Peter sat at the table; it was now truly morning with the sun streaming in. As he dug into the sweet breakfast crepes, his mind wandered to the fabulous intimacy he just shared with MJ. She was always perfect in bed. Everytime with her was like the first time. Chewing slowly, eyes glazed over, he was startled out of daydreaming when MJ dropped a book on the table. "Uh, sorry about that."

"What's all that?" Pete asked.

"Well, you'd been so busy with all your nighttime activities that I know you've fallen behind in some of your classes. So I took it upon myself to write your paper on "The Effects of Nanophysics on the Ethereal Network of the Electron/Photon Relationship"

"You did that for me?"

"Sure, I finished typing it up a few minutes ago. Professor Connors said he wanted 50 pages, right? Well, I have 50. Oh, and here," she said as she handed a few note cards to him, "I know you have an exam tomorrow, so I quickly wrote up a few biochemistry notes for you to study on the sly. I think I hit all the stuff that will probably be on the exam."

She gave him a peck on the forehead, "I gotta run. I am meeting the producer of the play of my life's story. He needs to iron out some minor details. It's going to feel strange to play my own part. But don't worry, Spiderman identity doesn't get exposed, even though he does show up. It will seem strange to have someone else in your threads burhe doesn't have half the body you do." She growled softly in his ear.

Later that evening, as Peter relaxed and watched the news, Mary Jane cleaned the kitchen. She had made vegetarian lasagna but was smart and lined the pan with foil, so cleanup was a breeze. She was softly humming to herself caught up in her work. Already she was planning tomorrow's menu. She had the hardest time with breakfast. One can eat just so many omelets, and she had already done the crepes, croissants, waffles, and pancakes. She suddenly perked up, she has an old Southern cookbook. She could look up a good old fashion Southern breakfast of hominy grits, chipped beef, and biscuits and gravy. That should put a little meat on her lean mean hero.

She walked into the living room and sat down, snuggling up to Pete. "I want to show you something," she teased.

"Oh yeah?"

She quickly scampered into the bedroom and emerged with a plastic bag filled with something. She sat back down and plopped the bag on her lap. "Now before you get all upset, this is only meant to be of help to you." And she pulled out a red and blue outfit. It was the same outfit he had but the colors were reversed. He looked at it a bit puzzled.

"What does this outfit do that will be a help to me?"

"It contains ME!" she said brightly. "And look." She grabbed two funny looking wrist bracelets with a toggle that stretched onto the palm of her hand. She placed them on, took aim at the wall and pressed the lever. Out shot a web that had very similar characteristic to his own natural webbing.

"I have been working on this for months trying to get it just right."

He looked at her puzzled.

"And I also have this utility belt. So now if you need pockets, I have them, so to speak. Now I won't be in your way while you are rescuing people, I'm just a sidekick there to give you a helping hand if you need it. And remember how you always say how much you would love if we could both swing through the city together? Well now we can!"

Pete's eyes just widened and his face just about split with a grin.

"You're amazing, Mary Jane. I don't know how you do it all."

"Well, I think it has something to do with the fact that my mom wanted to name me Mary Sue, instead." She smile and left.


End file.
